


Lars Returns

by DracoArcus



Series: I Guess We Like Lars Now [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I have no idea what to tag this uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoArcus/pseuds/DracoArcus
Summary: Lars' journey back to earth has some unforeseen complications, will he and the off colors make it back in one piece?





	Lars Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a continuation of the SadiexLars fic I wrote, "Photographs", so I made it a series. (Also cos there might be a third one oops) This can still pretty much be read as a standalone though.

_Captain’s Log, day 68: We estimate 27 more star days until we reach earth. Mega thrusters are functioning at full capacity. The hull is taking some damage from space debris at the high speeds, but we’re going to make it._

 

_Captain’s Log, day 75: We estimate 20 star days until we arrive on earth. Today Steven brought me more clean clothes. He also showed me a recording of Sadie Killer and the Suspects’ new song. It’s really good._

 

_Captain’s Log, day 79: Estimated 15 star days until we reach earth. The mega thrusters seem to be functioning but we’re starting to slow down. I’m a little worried, but I know we’re going to make it._

 

_Captain’s Log, day 80: Estimation- unclear. The mega thrusters are starting to fail and we’ve slowed down considerably, but I think we’re going to make it. I just don’t know when._

 

_Captain’s Log, day 84: The mega thrusters may have been a mistake, the hull has taken serious damage but there’s no where in this star system to stop for repairs. I’m forced to shut them down and hope that the hull will hold up long enough at normal speed for us to reach earth. We estimate 13 star days- as long as there are no more complications._

 

_Captain’s Log, day 88: There have been more complications. We had a run in with an asteroid cluster and the hull took more damage. We’ve slowed to a crawl to prevent pieces from flying off. Estimated 12 more star days until we reach earth- assuming the ship isn’t damaged beyond function. I don’t know if we’re going to make it._

 

_Captain’s Log, day 90: Steven hasn’t visited in a while, I hope everything’s okay. The ship is having errors almost every day now, but we’re so close. I don’t know. Hopeful estimate: 10 more star days._

 

_Captain’s Log, day 96: I’ve been so busy trying to keep the ship from falling apart I haven’t had a chance to log much. We’ve entered earth’s solar system, but the ship can barely move. What if we don’t make it._

 

_Captain’s Log day, 98: We’re so close, we just passed Jupiter. We’re so close. The ship is one hit away from dead._

 

_Captain’s Log, day 99: I can see earth. It’s a tiny speck but it’s getting bigger. I can see it!_

 

_Captain’s Log day 100: We made it._

 

Lars looked out over the vast expanse of blue and green before him, the surface of the earth filling the cockpit window. Part of him wanted to cry from relief, part of him knew there was no time for that.

“Alright crew, set a landing course for Beach City!”

“Uhm, well,” Rhodonite began. “I did captain Lars, but-“

“Great! We’ll be on earth before we know it!” Lars turned around and strode back to the captains chair.

“Well, uh, you see, about that-“

Suddenly a glaring red error message flashed across the screen. Lars whipped back around.

“Rutiles, what’s the problem?!”

“The ship’s main thrusters are failing!” One of the twins exclaimed. “Our trajectory is steady but we can’t slow down!” said the other.

“We’re crashing!” Rhodonite screeched!

“It’s gonna be okay!” Lars yelled, looking around “C’mon, c’mon… think! We’re so _close_!”

“Whhaaaattt’sssss hhhaaaappppeeennnniiinnnnnnggg?” Flourite asked as she came up the stairs.

Lars whirled to face her. “Flourite! if we divert power from the thrusters, the blasters, everything, into the shields, could we survive the crash!

Flourite looked taken aback. “IIIIIIIII dooooooonn’tttttt knnoooowwwwwww.”

Lars pinched his nose. “Rutiles, you said our course to Beach City is steady?”

They replied in unison. “Yes, but-“

“Then it’s our only shot. Rhodonite, turn off the thrusters completely and put all the power into those shields!”

“Are you sure?” Rhodonite’s hands hovered over the controls.

“Just do it!” Lars yelled.

Rhodonite made nervous noises as she powered down the thrusters. The ship lurched, and suddenly they were falling _much_ faster.

“Everyone to the engine room, it’s the most protected!” Lars ordered. He and his crew hurried down the stairs.

It seemed like the ship fell for ages, and with the lack of windows in the engine room it was impossible to tell how close they were to the ground.

“We’re going to crash, we’re going to crash!” Rhodonite kept repeating, her hands covering her face.

“We’re so close, this has gotta work!”

Lars felt his ears pop. He squeezed his eyes shut, then-

 

**_BOOM…_ **

 

“We’re going to survive!”

Lars blinked his eyes open at the sound of Padparascha’s voice.

The engine room itself was mostly intact, though it seemed like the actual engine had exploded a little. Padparascha was slumped against the wall, but she was grinning. Rhodonite still lay curled in the fetal position on the floor, the Rutiles went to her and helped her up. Flourite was curled in on herself.

“I think we…” Lars trailed off.

After another quick look to ensure all his crew members were in one piece, Lars turned and climbed what was left of the stairs.

The cockpit had caved in on itself, and the main window was completely smashed, glass scattering the floor. The controls looked like they had shorted out and exploded too. Lars stumbled through the debris toward the light shining through the hole where the window was. He scrambled out of the ship as quickly as he could while being careful to avoid the broken glass, then his feet hit the soft sand and he stood there blinking as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

The off colors came climbing after him one by one.

“So this… is earth?” Rhodonite asked, a hint of awe in her voice.

Lars looked out over the beach, to Steven’s house up against the cliff, and farther to beach city beyond it.

“Yeah.” He said. “This is earth. _We made it_.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I wrote this tbh. I almost didn't post it cos there's like no point to it but eh whatever, I hope someone enjoys this lol


End file.
